


Unknown Number

by aWildLu



Series: Glitra Week 2019 [2]
Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drugs Mentioned, F/F, Glitra Week 2019, Graffiti, Number Neighbors, Texting, this is short af but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWildLu/pseuds/aWildLu
Summary: Glitra Week Day 2: ChatroomGlimmer texts her number neighbor





	Unknown Number

**Author's Note:**

> Day 2 here we go
> 
> This is late af i know
> 
> i'm trying to finish the rest of the prompts tonight so i can at least upload the last few on time

Unknown Number  


Yesterday 7:34 pm  


Hey, I'm your textdoor neighbor :)  


Today 12:57 am  


and nobody liked that

You don't even know me :(  


dont have to  


people dont like me so i dont like them  


What are you? An angsty Tumblr teen?  


Queen of Edgelandia  


My neighborhood is literally called "The Fright Zone"  


You're from the Fright Zone?  


no, from the moon  


Which one?  


wat  


Which moon? Bright Moon, Half Moon, the actual moon?  


har har  


whats ur name anyways  


I'm Glimmer :) What about you?  


catra  


Do you, by any chance, know Adora Greyskull?  


what about her  


She's my roommate. She talks about you sometimes  


You sound fun from what I hear

yeah?  


u up for some fun?  


Sure  


What were you thinking?  


u wanna do smth illegal?  


Like drugs? O.o  


i was thinkin more like graffiti  


why tf does everyone think i do drugs jfc

Graffiti sounds dope  


pls dont ever say dope again  


meet u @ the abandoned train tracks in 10  


read at 1:13 am  


  



End file.
